To you
by CatchingStar
Summary: Sara prepares a very special night to her lover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers:** These characters belong to CBS. Not to me, unfortunately. :)

**S****lash with mature content**.

If someone had told me two years ago that my life would change completely, I probable had laughed on their faces. But to my surprised my life did change. Now I don't work doubles or triples anymore, my nightmare lesser and I have ever reason to get up - not because of work but because this incredible and amazing woman, that I have being admiring and respecting sense the day one.

A woman? But what about Grissom? Well, for a long time I though I was in love with Grissom. He is a brilliant men and he challenge me at work almost every day and I know he will be at my side if something bad happen. But let's face it: he doesn't know how to deal with people, especially women and their feelings. And he can't give me what I need the most: someone to share everything, good or bad. Catherine, on the other hand, not only can, but she make sure I know how much she loves me. And God, I love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her. I would give my life in exchange to see her truly happy.

At her home I found a safe and lovely place to be myself. Catherine knows when I need to be alone or when I desperate need her but I'm too shy to ask. She is the most sweet, caring, beautiful, sexy woman I ever met. After six months together, I open up about my childhood - the drink problem of my parent, the abuse, my mother killing my father and the time I expend in foster care. We have a very bad case that broth everything bad from my past and I couldn't not talk anymore. She was incredible supportive and even cried with me until there were no more tears left.

Of course we still fight every now and them, because we are two very stubborn women and little things can send us over the edge with anger if we are in a bad mood, but we always manage to get everything settle at home - if not on the same day at the next one. Sometimes we have a very nice talk and sometimes we just have sex and I have to say, Catherine and I really know how to please it other. We have this amazing connection, that I never though it was possible to have with another human being and that makes our sex life amazing.

Today Catherine had to go to work during the afternoon, and because it was my day off, I stayed at home with Lindsey. In the beginning I was concern about Lindsey reaction to our relationship, after all, she always saw her mother with men's. And the fact that I wasn't good with kids. But Lindsey and I are getting along pretty well. We watch film together, talk about everything including boys and I try to help her with school lessons when she asks. I love be her friend.

"Hey Lindsey, can I talk to you for a second?" I ask after knock on her door and heard a 'come in'.

"Sure Sara, what is it?" the little girl ask putting the book aside and sitting on the bed.

"I want to make something very special to your mother after she get home, a nice dinner and all that, and I was wondering if would be ok with you. And… if I take you to Aunt Nancy tonight" Lindsey doesn't answer right away and I look down. She has the same intense blue eyes that her mother have and when I talk about something serious I get to sky to look into them - like now.

"Ok"

"It would be just for the night. I can pick you up tomorrow morning and we can do something nice, all three together…"

"Sara, I said ok" I look at her relieved. "To be honest I'm surprise that you are asking my opinion on this. Usually my mother just says 'your aunt is waiting' or something like that" _yeah, Catherine does just like that "_You want to have a night alone with my mother because you love her and I understand, really"

"Thank you Lindsey. I didn't want you to get mad at me"

"Only if you hurt her and I know you wouldn't do that"

"Never" I answer kissing her forehead. "I'll call you aunt than and I love you too"

"Right. Oh hey Sara…" Lindsey calls before I leave "I will count on your offer about tomorrow"

"Perfect!" I say with a big smile.

After leave the little girl on Nancy's place, I go to the mall. I will make veggie lasagna with french potatoes, accompany with white wine, and for dessert I decided to buy her favorite: strawberry cake. Back at home, I arrange the places we are going to use: the living room, where I take Lindsey stuff back to her own dorm; our bathroom when I put a CD player, candles and new clean towels, and some nice perfume on our bedroom. Going back t the living room, I grab the phone.

"Hey Warrick, it's me" I say on the phone. "Yes. Can you do me a favor? When she leave the place, can you call me?... yes, actually I do… very funny!... thank you! Bye"

Warrick is the only person at lab that knows about us yet, and I need someone to tell me when Catherine leaves the place, giving me time to adjust the water from the bathtub and light the candles. Now, I just have to prepare the food and wait for my lover.

I was reading some book on the couch when I heard a car door shut and the alarm goes on. I can't help but smile knowing she is finally home. Catherine open the front door and smile when seeing me up.

"Hey babe, I though you would be sleeping" she says putting the purse and jacket on the mobile at the other side of the corridor.

"I can't sleep without you. You know that!" Catherine smile. "How was work?"

"It could be a lot better…" she says sitting in my lap. "If someone were there too" She complete kissing me. Before she had time to pull back, my hand goes to behind her head and I ask for space to her mouth. When she give me, I kiss her slow and deep tasting every single part.

"I imagine you would like a nice and warm shower right now" I say putting some hair behind her ear.

"That would be really nice yeah" she says between kisses and finish with a long one. I love kissing her. "But first I will take a look at Lindsey" she complete getting up.

"Sorry honey, but you can't do that"

"Why not?"

"She is at your sister" Catherine looks at me with an eyebrow up and I continue walking.

"Why did you send her to my sister if you stay here all the time?" she asks following "You know she love be here when someone of us has a night off. And we don't have that to often so…"

"Don't worry, I talked to her and she said it was ok with it. Now come on, I still have to finish a few things"

"What things? Sara, what are you talking about?" _Damn me and my big mouth around her! _I kept walking without answer.

I sign for her too wait for a second and go put the CD player on. When the music start Catherine, a very curios person, push the door even further and I watch as she put her hand above her mouth and her eyes open. She tiptoes between the candles and look at the bathtub full with petals of roses. Red roses.

"I want you to relax, but not too much ok? Still need you awake" I say before Catherine have time to do so. "And when you were done, use the clothes I'll leave on the bed." I kiss her cheek and leave.

Closing the door, I take a deep breath. I never had done something so big for a lover before and it feels like my heart won't take this much happiness.

Smiling like a school girl in her first date, I change my clothes to something more beautiful: a v-shirt and my best pants, and leave for her the long and black dress. I love this dress because not only glow according with the intensity of the light, but accentuate every curve of her sculpture body. Going downstairs, I put the lasagna and the potatoes on the stove to get warmer while arrange the table. I could not do that earlier if I wanted to be a surprise because she would see from the living room.

"Something smell pretty good" she says, appearing minutes later. I was too focusing on opening the wine with my trembling hands that I didn't even listen when she got here. Looking up, I smile bigger. We stay just admiring it other for a few minutes until someone talks or better yet, moves. And I'm the one who get closer, smelling her perfume and planting a kiss on her neck and ear.

"You smell a lot better" I whisper, making Catherine shiver. I push the chair for her and continue to open the bottle. "So, are you going to tell me the reason behind all this?"

"Despise the fact that I love you like I never love anyone in my life?" I ask with a smile.

"Yes, despise that" Her answer got me unprepared. I didn't think she would want to know more then that.

"I… Well… hum… don't know if has any other reason…"

"Yes you do" I look down and take a sit. _Why are she doing this to me? She knows I hate describe what I feel because I get too emotional. And I hate that!_

"Ok, I… still think its amazing that… I have this incredible woman to myself – you - and… that you accept me into your life and Lindsey's and I just wanted to say… thank you in a romantic kind of way… and it was suppose to do without words".

Catherine hand rest above mine and she squeeze, making me looking at her.

"I too think it's amazing that we are together" she says smiling. "And I'm very grateful for that Sara. I wouldn't change anything in the last two years and… oh yeah, two years and six months…" I smile at this. "But you don't have to thank me for anything, I love you and I see the love in your eyes and that's enough for me" I sign deeply. This woman knows how to make me weak and strong, shy and wanting to scream, at the same.

"So I presume that you don't want to eat my food… or see the third part of my plan" I say, preparing for getting up.

"Oh no, don't you dare leave this chair Sidle!" she says looking at me seriously, but with a smirk. She can't help it and it's cute, very cute.

"But I need to get up, one way of another, because the food is in the stove" I say blinking an eye for her. Catherine start to laugh. I go to her side and plan a quick kiss on her lips. "I love when you laugh like that. Well not just that, but… you know" Catherine laugh again and I go pick the food.

I watch intensely as Catherine prove my food and lick her lip with eyes closed. Se let out a soft moan as well and I can't help but bit my lips – her moan is so sexy.

"Well, I'm impressed." she finally say. "For someone who doesn't like to cook and only does the basic this is really good."

"I'm glad you liked. And before you ask, no, I wont say what I put on the temper"

"Oh really?" I nod with a smile "But you know I have means to make you talk, and faster"

"Yes, but trust me, this time it will do more damage to you" Catherine eyebrow goes up and I continue eating. _See, two can play 'the bitch' in this house. And I love when she get confused._ Seeing that I'm playing seriously, Catherine don't say anything and we continue to eat in silence.

After we finish, I put the plates and forks on the sink and we went have the dessert on the couch, sitting comfortable.

"How much time do I have to wait until you show me the third part of your plan?"

"This is the third part"

"Are you serious? Eating cake on the couch?" I nod and trying not to laugh at her disappointed face and voice. When Catherine realize my joke she hit my arm. "That was not funny!"

"Yes it was!" I smile and try to kiss her. But Catherine doesn't let me. I try again, and have the same answer. "Honey!"

"No 'honey' me this time. What you did wasn't fair" she says, sitting in the beginning of the couch and putting the cake on the table in front. I do the same with the dessert and get closer.

Instead of searching directly for her mouth, I brush my finger on her shoulder, making her shiver. Than I kiss the right shoulder over and over before going up to her neck and search for her ear lob to bite. When I do it, Catherine let out a moan. I continue to kiss her back to the other side and her body relax even more. Soon she is too involved to stop me for kissing her lips and her arm close on my neck while our tongue start in a nice and rush battle for dominance.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love to kiss you?"

"A few times yes…"

"Well, I think I will never be able to stop saying it. Never" she start again. "And I would really like to let people know about this too"

"You want the guys to know?"

"Yes. It's time to stop worrying about what they may say, especially Grissom, and start showing how happy I am with my intelligent, funny, stubborn and sexy girlfriend. If they can't deal with it, is their problems not ours" Catherine smile ear to ear and her eyes get watering. "I'm sorry it took me so long to make this decision. I was stupid"

"No you weren't" she answer turning my face to her. "Although I didn't agree with you when we talk about it, it was the best not to say it. We did not know how things were going to work for us, with Lindsey too and all and we needed to see if we are able to work without letting our relationship get in the middle… he is too important…"

"True"

"And we did it, pretty well am I add".

"So you want this too?"

"Yes. I want them to know you are mine" Catherine says playing with my lips, altering at push and lick, before put the tongue inside. My hand goes to under her hair and I squeeze her neck slowly while answer her demand. We only break the kiss when the need of air is too much. Look in her eyes I see love and lust and she probable is seeing the same thing on mines.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Getting up I expend my hand for her and led us to the bedroom

Getting up I expend my hand for her and led us to the bedroom. Catherine knows what is going to happen next well, at least a part, and she is very happy. I put the CD player back on the dorm, light both beside lamp and shut the one from the ceiling. Starting the kiss again, I search for the zipper from her dress and push down slowly. I use our need of air from the kiss to pull the loops off her arms. The dress falls on the floor and she gives a step further, to let him there.

"God, you are so beautiful" I say making her swing. Catherine blushes. I take it shoes off and put aside, trying not to break the connection for our eyes. There is just one thing on her yet: black panties. I found out that Catherine always like to match the pant with the color of her dress. Cute, isn't it? After planting little kiss on her firm belly, I get up.

Soon as I'm face-to-face to her, Catherine is kissing me again and both hands get inside my shirt. I moan into her mouth even against my will and her right hand find my bra and she squeeze above him. Although I like her touching me, pretty much, that's not what I want for tonight.

"No… not like this…" I answer. "Now is about me making love to you"

"But…" I silence her with two fingers.

"It's my plan remember? And I want you to trust me ok?" She nods, not very happy, but my guess she will be. "Now lie down on your stomach at the top of the bed please".

With my hands only, I massaging her shoulders and back, focusing on the spine, her neck and arms. Sitting on the bed I separate her legs to take care of the tight, legs and foots. Catherine breath is so calm and her eyes are shut so to be sure that she will not sleep I pass my hand on her center above the panties. Catherine body jerks in surprise and she looks at me.

I kiss her deeply, after she turns, while open the bedside drawer and picking a par of handcuffs. Catherine tries not to be too happy, but it's useless, her smile is bigger and her eyes are glowing. She likes this and she asks me once to use on me, but I said 'no'. And still will answer the same way. I just want to prevent the flashback to come to surface, because is too painful and I don't want our love maker be interrupted, or less good, because of it.

Taking my shirt and pants off, just to be more comfortable on top of her, I turn my attention to the encounter of should and neck with my mouth, kissing and licking gentile. I surprise her with a bite, wining a long and beautiful moan. I continue my journey down between her breasts and belly going to her navel. I look at her navel and back to her eyes and before she has time to say 'no', I brush my tongue over her navel and suck. This is a very sensitive spot on her body and there was no way I would miss my chance now that she can't stop me.

Kissing he lips hungrily, my left hand going to play wit her left breast and a moan escape for Catherine throat. I sucked one into her warm, wet mouth, playing with the tip of her tongue and Catherine push even further into her lover mouth and let out a moan of satisfaction.

"Sara… please… I need you" Catherine begs when I turn the attention to the other.

"Just a few more second sweetie"

"No! Now! I need you now!" Seeing the seriously on her voice, I sit on the left side of the bed and with my mouth still on her breast, I take my hand under her panties. "Oh God! Yes! this is good" Catherine hips start to buck hard as I brush two fingers up and down. She is so wet and warm and it's so amazing to touch her like that. Finding her opening, I don't waste time and push one finger deep inside her. "Holy shit!"

Letting go her breast and without take my finger away, we manage to get her panties off. I traced the line from Catherine's chin to her legs, gently flicking it back and forth, with my tongue, watching how Catherine moved with heightened emotion. As I reached Catherine's core she let out a very loud moan.

"God, honey, you taste so good" I say, moving my tongue right and left into her clit. Catherine body start to shiver uncontrolled and I know she is closer. I re-start the finger and in a few second the orgasm washes her. My eyes glow when the warm liquid flows of her body into my hand. I take her out and lick with hungrily while Catherine watches, trying to stabilize her breathing.

"Kiss me" she asks and I'm very happy at doing so she can taste herself on me. "Thank you. That was amazing."

"Always my pleasure… Do you think you can handle one more, maybe two?" Catherine looks at me intrigued. "I'm not very fan on this kind of thing, but this isn't about me so…" I open the bed dresser again and take a new sex toy, blushing. Catherine mouth gags open. "I buy this one a few weeks ago and…"

"Did you use it?" She asks smiling from ear to ear

"No"

"Oh well, you can definitively start now… with me… and if you kill me today, I'll die very happy, trust me"

"And how I'm going to live without you hum?" I ask. "Because as far as I know, I simple can't anymore" Catherine laughs at me.

"How about we stop talking and you start doing it?" I provide with screw threads and the noise from the toy make Catherine bit her lips and her eyes glow, like I never have seen before. I brush the toy sense her foot and when reach the internal tight, Catherine bend her knees and open the legs further.

Catherine has never been as sexy as she is now. The sweating running in her forehead, the tensed body and open mouth, she is trying to moan, but the feeling is too much that she can't. When the second orgasm approaches, Catherine body jerk so high that I can't help but moan.

"Fuck" she shoots as her body get back on the bed. I put the toy aside, but her hand stop me and show where we wanted. I push further inside her, over and over. In a few minutes she can't handle anymore and I take the toy away and free her for the handcuffs. Catherine squeeze her wrist and look at me, breathing hard.

"Hey sexy…" I say with a smile. "You ok?" Catherine nod and smile. I grab one of her hand to squeeze and notice her red wrists.

"It's ok" She is probable trying not to scare me, but I already am so it doesn't help.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask without look away from her wrists. "I could have let you free at anytime"

"I know. That's why I'm the only to blame for this, not you" Not understand what she mean, I look up. Catherine blue eyes show nothing more but love and bliss. She turn her body to face me. "It was so amazing what you did that a few times I wanted to touch so much that well... I push a little hard…"

"Touch me?" I repeat blinking a few times.

"Yes, so I could kiss you. Is that what people usually do when they are appreciating such devotion and caring from her lover, you know?"

"You are so funny" I say kissing her noise and mouth. "Did you really enjoy it?"

"Very much, yeah. And I would love do with you too"

"No… thank you… I'm good"

"Tell me; didn't you like to do it on me?"

"Yes, I did, but…"

"Neither for a moment you wish to feel what is like?"

"Yes"

"Then trust me and my feeling for you. I'm not your father or your brother in law Sara, so I would never intentionally hurt you"

"I know you aren't. But that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with being trapped"

"You can always say 'stop' Sara. But I think you are find this experience very good" I look at her and think about it. Catherine smiling knowing that she convince me.

"One hand handcuff and the other free, just so I don't freak out to much, deal?"

"Yes sweetheart"

The End.


End file.
